Your Song
by GreySide58
Summary: James gets it in his head to sing a song to Lily when she walks into the common room.


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and "Your Song" belongs to Elton John_**

Lily walked wearily into the Gryffindor common room. It had been a long Saturday spent in the library studying for the N.E. that were three months away as well as other subjects for school. The last thing she wanted to deal with was James Potter and his friends. Lady luck was not on her side that night.

"Lily." He said coming up to her. Lily briefly noticed that other than the Marauders, the common room was empty. She could only assume the four boys, more specifically James Potter and Serius Black, had told everyone off.

"What do you want, Potter?" He grinned and something glinted in his brown eyes as he took her hand in his.

"It's a little funny this feeling inside…"

"Then go to Pompfrey." She said pulling her hand from his and moved to go past him. He only stepped in her way.

"I'm not one of those who can easily hide…" Serius laughed at this, Remus elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live…"

"Well, then sorry to disappoint, but you'll be very lonely." James ignored her as he sang.

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. If I was a man who makes potions in a traveling show…"

"Then you'd be dead broke and very possibly dead since you James Potter are horrible in potions." Lily told him. She figured she'd let him finish this charade of his and then just go to bed.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do, my gift is my song and this one's for you."

"I'm flattered, Potter, I really am. Are you done yet, I'm tired." He ignored her and took her hand once again. He pulled her to an open window where outside there, hovering in midair, was his broom.

"Potter, no, I am not going on that broom, with _you._" She said firmly, once again pulling her hand back towards her. He looked at her.

"Come on, Lils, I'll be careful." She sighed and shook her head as she gave him her hand again. He helped maneuver her gently on the broom, before mounting it himself. Once on, he began to sing, again as he flew against the painted sky of evening.

"And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It might be quite simple, but that's how it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I wrote down in the words, how wonderful life is when you're in the world." Lily was coming to enjoy his song and how smooth and gentle he flew with his one hand reaching back and holding protectively to hers.

"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss, well a few of the verses they got me quite cross." She could imagine the confused and frustrated look on his face, she'd seen enough when he was working on homework, usually potions.

"But the sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song. It's people like you who keep it turned on." He gently landed his broom on a flat, protected area of the castle's roof, away from the traditional astronomy tower. He took both her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes.

"So excuse me forgettin', bout these things but I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes that I've ever seen." Lily had been shocked into speechlessness that had been the nicest, most sincere thing he had ever said to her.

"You can tell everybody this is your song, it might be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in the word how wonderful life is while you're in the world." He stopped and smiled a real smile her way. It wasn't a smug grin or a flirtatious smile or anything of that nature; no it was a true smile.

"James Potter." She started, her voice stern. He didn't take his eyes from her, but his smile dropped only a little as he took his hands from hers. She took them back though as confusion brushed over his brown eyes.

"That was the sappiest thing I ever heard. And I loved it." His smile reached his eyes this time, causing them to sparkle.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I'll have to think about that one, Potter." She told him with a grin before pressing her lips gently against his. He was shocked at first, but quickly responded with offering her his own kiss.

"I love you, Lily, I'll never stop loving you." He told her with his forehead against hers.

"You're crazy and unpredictable, but I love you too." They kissed again, this time deeper and more passionate.

_**The End**_


End file.
